


cherry chapstick

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), but he plans on stealing it, chapstick, donghyuck needs to buy, mark is bad at flirting but its cute, rated t bc they both say fuck, renjun is donghyucks best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s half-past midnight when donghyuck turns up at the twenty-four hour convenience store.





	cherry chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> okay so!! if this looks familiar its because i posted it sometime around last year but i wasnt happy with some parts and my writing style has changed a lot so i added and removed some things :) uwu

it’s half-past midnight when donghyuck turns up at the twenty-four hour convenience store.

 

he’s a broke college student and desperately in need of _something_ for his dry as fuck lips. the red-head shudders under the cold sweep of air when he walks through the glass doors, ruffling his own hair as he pulls his hoodie sleeves down. he’s gets barely more than half-way down the third aisle when he's tripped by a taller boy. a cute taller boy, may he add. a _very_ cute taller boy. okay, maybe this boy is the cutest he's ever seen in his whole life-time.

 

“holy shit! i’m so sorry, oh my gosh.” the boy stumbles out. donghyuck feels his jaw drop as he shakily moves to get onto his feet. he even _sounds_ pretty. is that allowed?

 

"a-are you alright?” the taller asks, worry evident on his features. his teeth dig into his lower lip and donghyuck finds himself choking on his saliva. he clears his throat obnoxiously before answering.

 

"fucking—yeah. yep. i, me, i am great.” donghyuck finally replies, winded and out of breath. donghyuck turns around walking away as fast as he can to the other aisle, away from the pretty boy. he feels like his heart is gonna leap out of chest. he shakes his head and says to himself, "chapstick." him going to 'buy chapstick' this late at night should've seemed completely normal, however donghyuck had no money left. not even a penny to his name. he’d used the last on rent and groceries, so yes he had planned on stealing a cheap no-name-brand cherry chapstick, because seriously. who cares? it's just one dollar. so he thought. he’s about to slip the tube into his hoodie pocket, finally feeling relief until he’s pulled back into a warm chest.

 

"were you seriously about to steal fucking chapstick?” the same boy from earlier hisses into his ear.

 

“no!" donghyuck yells a little too loudly. he realizes his mistake as the store clerk looks up from his phone, uninterested before going back to what he was doing. he then adds on in a whisper, "and so what if i was?"

 

“i'd buy it for you, cutie, so tell me. can you afford it?” he asks in a gentle tone.

 

"n—no.” donghyuck murmurs, “i can’t afford it.” he turns around in the arms wrapped around him and steps back, gently pushing himself away from the other's chest. the boy holds out his hand, gesturing for donghyuck to hand him the chapstick. donghyuck pulls it out of his pocket and gently places it into his slightly larger hand. (only after glaring at him.) the pretty boy walks away and grabs a drink, before gesturing the shorter to follow him. he pays for both items before walking outside, both boys leaning against the brick wall of the storefront.

 

"uh, thanks, i guess. i’m donghyuck.”

 

"donghyuck, huh? the donghyuck? renjun's donghyuck?" the other asks, eyes widening as he pops the tab on his drink. his other hand being stared down my donghyuck.

 

"yeah? how does an angel like you know such a demon?" mark snorts.

 

"we share most of our classes together." mark replies. "guess he wasn't lying when he said his best friend was cute." he smiles warmly.

 

"listen loverboy, tell renjun i tried to steal and i'll break your arm." finally looking up to his face and— _oh_. he's got thick eyelashes, and messy black hair. really, _really_  fucking pretty.

 

"don't you mean my ankles? you're a little short for that." and then he tacks on, "'m minhyung, but call me mark.” he smiles at him again before handing him the chapstick. he turns away from the latter to apply the balm and when he turns back around mark is blushing.

 

"it matches your hair, ’s cute.” donghyuck feels heat cover his cheeks, it burns, and it turns him redder than his hair. mark waddles closer to him and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

 

"may I have your number? uh, or i read this wrong. you're totally not obligated to give me your number or—” donghyuck cuts him off with a finger to his lips and takes the phone from him with his free hand. he sets his contact name to 'fullsun.' with a cute emoji that takes him a little while to find. when he's finished he looks back up at mark. "but why?”

 

“just for when you need more chapstick, or someone to save your sorry ass from renjun.” mark winks at him before taking his phone back and locking it. donghyuck stares at him, mouth gaping.

 

“you sly fucker, you're smooth. i like you," donghyuck sends him his biggest smile and tugs on his sleeve. "but really, thank you. you didn’t have to buy it for me.”

 

"you’re the cutest little thing i've ever seen. it’s alright. besides, you can repay me by hanging out with me.” he smiles back before ushering donghyuck off. "go, it's late. wouldn't want little injunnie worrying, yeah?" donghyuck groans and points at him.

 

"prettyboy, you. i'll text you when i get home." mark nods. "good. i'll be expecting it."

 

_donghyuck scurries away with lip balm in his hands and a newfound warmth in his heart. it makes him feel happy. he'll keep this feeling and store it away in a pretty box in the back of his mind to remind him of his pretty boy—mark. just so he has it. or maybe he won't need to, since he'll have mark around. his pretty boy. he smiles. he likes the sound of that._

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna scream abt nct my twitter is @hunnebear


End file.
